


Steamy Closet Make Out

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Closet Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Tendou Satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Tendou gets horny during practice and decides to take Ushijima into the closet with him
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 207





	Steamy Closet Make Out

Top Tendou

Bottom Ushijima

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure no one will catch us in here?" Ushijima asked as Tendou pushed him against the wall. 

"No one will find out Wakatoshi Kun don't worry~." Tendou whispered as he pushed his lips onto Ushijima's.

The kiss became steamy very quick as Tendou shoved his tongue into Ushijima's mouth causing the taller boy to let out a loud moan. This only stirred Tendou up more as he slipped his hand under Ushijima's Jersey and started playing with his nipples.

"Ah Tendou stop." Ushijima moaned moving his face away.

"You got hard just from a little kissing~"? Tendou said as he removed his hand from Ushijima's jersey and made his way down to the his pants. Tendou started nibbling on Ushijima's ear as he rubbed the cloth erection. Ushijima let out a soft moan as he felt Tendou slide his hand down his boxers.

Tendou gave Ushijima a quick hand job before he got on his knees. He slipped down the rest of Ushijima's boxers and went to work. He licked the slit a few times before be started sucking on it. Tendou took the long hard shaft into his mouth a started swirling his tongue around it as he watched Ushijima melt in front of him. Ushijima tried covering his mouth with his hands but Tendou grabbed a hold of his arms stopping him.

"Don't cover your mouth I wanna hear your beautiful moans Wakatoshi Kun~" Tendou said before taking the shaft back into his mouth.

After a few minutes Ushijima was at his limit. He grabbed Tendou's hair and moaned.

"Ahh Tendou I'm gonna~!" Ushijima moaned cutting himself off as he came inside the middle blockers mouth. Tendou quickly swallowed the warm sticky semen before removing his mouth from Ushijima's dick with a wet pop. He looked up at the Ace and grinned. Tendou sucked on Ushijima's thigh making sure to leave hickeys wherever his mouth went. He bit down in between Ushijima's thigh before he got back up and kissed the ace once again.

"You ready?" Tendou asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Ushijima quickly nodded and turned around. He bent over and spread his cheeks apart trying to make sure Tendou had a nice view. Tendou licked his lips as he pulled something out of his jersey. Before Ushijima could process what the sound was he felt two fingers ram inside him. Ushijima let out a loud moan as he grasped onto the wall.

Tendou started to ram his fingers into Ushijima's tight hole.

"Your hole keeps sucking my fingers back in Ushi~." Tendou wisperd as he added another one inside. Ushijima moaned again desperately wanting more. He pushed his hips back trying to create more friction.

"My Ushi's getting impatient huh?" Tendou cooed as he removed his fingers. Ushijima whined at the lost of touch. But before he knew it he felt something rubbing at his entrance. Ushijima moaned as he wiggled his hips trying to get Tendou's attention.

"Your ass is so cute." Tendou said as he rubbed on it before giving it a quick slap. Ushijima's legs shook as he moaned once again.

"Tendou please stop teasing me." Ushijima said looking back at the red head. His eyes were full of desperation.

"How can I say no to my baby." Tendou said as he leaned down and gave Ushijima a quick kiss before he thrust inside of Ushijima's tight hole. Ushijima let out a loud moan as Tendou filled him up.

After a few minutes Ushijima fully adjusted and Tendou started moving.

"You're so tight." Tendou groaned as he grabbed onto Ushijima's waist. Tendou kept thrusting inside Ushijima as the green haired boy moaned out his name.

"I'm gonna switch positions." Tendou said as he turned Ushijima around and placed him back on the wall.

"You look so pretty and helpless like this~." Tendou said as he leaned into kiss Ushijima once more. Ushijima wrapped his arms around Tendou's neck as he started shaking. Tendou started trailing kisses down Ushijima's chin before biting down on his collar bone. Ushijima clawed onto Tendou's jersey as he clenched around Tendou. 

"Tendou....Ah I think- I think I'm gonna cum." Ushijima moaned in between breaths as he leaned his head back. Tendou put his hand around the tip of Ushijima's cock. Ushijima looked up at the middle blocker confused.

"You've already cum once Wakatoshi. And I haven't even cum once." Tendou said as he started to thrust into Ushijima even harder.

Ushijima placed his head onto Tendou's shoulder and started crying from over stimulation. Tendou thrust inside Ushijima once more making sure to tease the boys prostate a few times before raming into it. Ushijima clawed on Tendou's Jersey as he became even tighter.

"I'm gonna cum." Tendou groaned as he started jerking Ushijima off "Cum with me Wakatoshi kun." And just like that they both came Tendou cuming inside Ushijima filling him up with his sticky semen as Ushijima came onto his and Tendou's jersy's.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Tendou said as he gave Ushijima a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tendou cleaned Ushijima up and they stayed in the closet for a few more minutes before changing and heading to class.


End file.
